Microwave ovens use microwaves to defrost, heat, dry, or cook various items. Such items may include frozen meats, casseroles, and vegetables, among other types of microwavable foods. Microwave ovens may also be used to heat other materials (e.g., wax, water, etc.) as part of industrial or non-industrial processes. Microwave ovens operate by generating microwaves (e.g., with a magnetron, etc.) and directing the microwaves (e.g., with a waveguide, etc.) toward the product. The microwaves penetrate the product to a skin depth, which may cause uneven heating (e.g., the middle of the product may receive less power than an outer portion of the product, thereby leaving the middle undercooked, etc.). Despite this deficiency, microwave ovens are commonly used in both residential and commercial applications to defrost, heat, dry, or cook various items.